Wedding Plan
by Ely-Baby
Summary: Viktor finds out that Hermione is pregnant, now he wants to ask her to marry him. But how to find a romantic way to do that? Maybe with some help from their friends.. R
1. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his friends, I just borrow them from J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Oh, well, I like Viktor Krum pretty much, he is a good boy. I'm aware that there are very few stories about this pairing on the net, but I wanted to write something about them anyway. I really hope that you'll enjoy it!

To Halo of Darkness: Thanks a lot for beta-reading this chapter. You are really nice!

**Finding Out**

Viktor lazily stretched out an arm and reached the other side of the double bed, founding it empty.

"Herm-own-ninny?" he called sleepily. He tried to open his eyes, but something like a fog obscured his sight. He quickly glanced at his watch before shutting them closed again. It was seven thirty. What a lucky thing it was for him to be a professional Quidditch player; he didn't have to work in the morning, exactly the contrary of what Hermione must do for her morning turn in St. Mungo's where she was training as a Healer. She was enthusiastic about that; with her 22 years, she was one of the most promising Healers in the whole hospital.

When the Second War was finally over and Voldemort gone forever, everybody had the time for growing up and living his life. Viktor's greatest desire had been to come back to England and find a job in some good Quidditch team. He wanted to improve his English but, first, naturally, he wanted to see the beautiful and incredible smart young girl he went to the Yule Ball with again and was having a lovely correspondence since he finished his school.

All that had happened two years before. Viktor managed to go to England and became Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Of course, his wish to play in a good Quidditch team had been destroyed, but he was quite happy about the fact that the Cannons were quickly climbing the league standings after he started to play for them. Plus he met Hermione again, and this time they started a proper relationship. She was starting to work at St. Mungo and raise her first money. After a year of going out together, they bought a small house near Diagon Alley, halfway between the Quidditch Pitch where Viktor had his Quidditch trainings and St. Mungo's.

Life seemed to be perfect for the two of them. They had all they wanted. Someone to love and that loved them back; a great job that they adored, and some very good friends and families. They were addicted to each other.

But all the good things seemed to have to come to an end. In fact, lately, Hermione was quite easily irritable. Viktor couldn't say anything without causing a terrible reaction that usually ended up with him sleeping on the couch. The moment before, she was the happiest girl on Earth and a second later, she was terribly depressed. Then, her appetite was changed. She used to eat only healthy food and in moderation. Now, it was as if she could eat everything and her hunger never stopped.

Viktor didn't know what he was supposed to do, but the thing was going on for almost a couple of weeks and he didn't like it at all. But he simply loved Hermione too much to not care about her.

He tried to open his eyes again and this time, it was fairly better. He was starting to feel a little bit more awake. He picked up the alarm clock from the bedside table and looked at the time again. Eight. He tried to recall to his memory what he had to do that day. Hermione finished her shift at one p.m.. He had to go to St. Mungo's and picked her up. Then they would have lunch together and that afternoon, he had Quidditch training until six p.m. He decided that he could have got up at midday. Viktor would have had all the time to prepare himself and then go to St. Mungo's. He picked up his wand from the bedside table and moved it lazily in the air. The windows swung open and the room was lighted up.

He stretched his arms and legs in the bed and yawned, then pulled away the sheets and jumped on the floor. He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower to wake up completely. He went to the kitchen and prepared a couple of eggs for himself. He sat and ate with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet in front of him. Then, Viktor decided to do some exercises, as he did every morning, out in the garden. Naturally, all the witches and wizards that passed by couldn't help but stop for a while to admire the famous Quidditch player who was running around the garden in shorts and a t-shirt. After about four hours of extremely exhausting exercises, he prepared to go to St. Mungo's and fetch Hermione.

He walked to the hospital, passed in front of the shop window, and asked the voice to go to the First Floor. As soon as he touched the Portkey, he found himself in a crowded hospital ward with wizards and witches of all sorts. He quickly walked towards the Information Office.

"Excuse me," he said politely to a young girl with an unfriendly face. "Miss. Granger has already finished her turn?"

The girl shot him a nasty look. "And you are?" she asked rudely.

Viktor smiled, trying to do his best to be nice. "Her boyfriend."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she has finished her turn, but she has gone to the dressing room. You know, changing her robes."

"And where is the dressing room?" he asked.

The young girl laughed. "I'm sorry," she said, all but feeling sorry, "But I'm afraid you are not allowed into the Healers' dressing room, sir."

Viktor did his best to keep the smile on his face. "Ok," he said, "Can I wait for her here?"

The girl nodded and turned her attention to a witch that seemed to have eaten something poisoned.

"Laura." A Healer walked to the Information Office and called the young girl. "Have you seen Hermione Granger?"

The girl shook her head. "You have to take a number, sir. You are not the only one that is looking for Hermione," she said, nodding towards Viktor, who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course," said the Healer, looking at the Quidditch player. "It's a pleasure." Then, without waiting for his reply, he turned his head towards the girl again. "I have here the result of her exams, will you give them to her?" he said, placing a white envelope on the table.

The girl nodded and the Healer left, heading for the stairs.

Viktor looked at the envelope. Hermione's name was followed by her address and phone number.

"Excuse me?" he asked nonchalantly to the girl. "Is this for Hermione Granger?"

"Wow, what a genius you are," she answered sarcastically.

"Vhat kind of exams did she do?" he asked, trying to do his best to sound cordial.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Didn't she tell you?"

Viktor shot a glare at her. "No," he said, gritting his teeth.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Well, I shouldn't tell you, then," she said annoyingly. "But," and now she lowered her voice, "If you really insist, I can tell you that she did a pregnancy test."

It was clear that she very much enjoyed to look at Viktor while the colour faded away from his face. "P-pregnancy test?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. And here," she patted at the envelope, "Are the results and she doesn't even know them."

"D-do you think that I can haff a look at them?"

The girl smiled. "Of course you can't. These things are extremely personal."

Viktor felt something like hate against that girl. But two minutes later, he was forgetting everything when an old woman entered the hospital screaming and showing everybody the long tentacles that were growing from her hands. The girl named Laura had to take her quickly up the stairs, disappearing from Viktor's sight, and leaving him alone with the envelope.

Viktor looked at the stairs for a long moment, and then turned his head towards Hermione's results. He stretched out an arm to pick them up, but something kept him. He couldn't do that. He couldn't see Hermione's results before her. Of course, he was the father, so he had all rights to see them the same moment as Hermione, but they were her results. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know so badly.

"Viktor."

He heard Hermione's voice from behind him and without even thinking about what he was doing, he seized the envelope and placed it in his pocket.

She was walking quickly towards him a big smile across her face. "Hi, Viktor," she said, throwing her arms at him.

"Hi, Herm-own-ninny," he answered, kissing her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, but I'm ok," she answered, smiling, "What about you? What did you do this morning?"

"Oh, nothing important," he said, taking her hand, "Just some exercises. But are you sure that you are feeling absolutely vell?"

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I am. Why are you-"

"Because I care for you," he cut her off with a big smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Will you wait a second? I wanted to see if there's something for me at the Information Office," she said, letting him go and walking towards the empty office.

"Herm-own-ninny, vait," Viktor reached her and seized her arm. "I vas vaiting for you right here and I'm sure that there's nothing for you."

Hermione glanced at the office and then faced Viktor. "Maybe you don't know what I'm waiting for," she said, half smiling.

'Maybe I am,' thought Viktor. "No. Vell, I don't know, but there's nobody here and I'm sure that there's nothing for you."

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

Viktor started to sweat conspicuously. "Because I said I was your boyfriend, and they didn't give anything to me."

Hermione smiled again. "Because I told them that they had to give it to me and only me. I would have killed them if they gave it to you."

Viktor gulped, finding it quite hard to stay near Hermione right at that moment.

"Viktor? Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I'll be vaiting for you outside," he said, walking quickly towards the door. He exited and leaned against the wall outside the building. He placed a hand in his pocket and touched the envelope, Hermione would have killed him. She surely would.

"Viktor." Hermione reached him and touched his arm. "I don't want to wait for somebody to tell me if there is something for me. I'll ask tomorrow," she said smiling.

Viktor smiled back weakly, "Ok, shall ve go eat something?"

"Oh, yes, please. I'm starving," said Hermione with a hungry look. Viktor couldn't help but smile.

They walked to the Muggle restaurant at the corner of the street. Hermione looked like she hadn't eaten for almost a month.

"At what time do you have your Quidditch training?" she asked him, swallowing some potatoes.

"Two and half," he said, checking the watch, "Are you coming?"

"Oh, Viktor, I would really like to, but I'm meeting Ginny this afternoon. We have to talk. You know, girl things," she replied, giggling.

Viktor sighed in relief. "Ok, don't vorry about that. I'll be home at about seven. Vhat vill you prepare for dinner?"

Hermione glared at him, her giggling faded away. "What do you think? That I'm your servant?"

Viktor gulped. "N-no, of course you are not. I vas just asking."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Just asking," she repeated sarcastically.

Viktor looked at her confused, then checked his watch again. "I think that I should go. I don't vanna be late for the training."

"And you are gonna leave me here alone?"

"N-no, but I should really go," he answered weakly, sitting up.

"Ok, then, just go. But this evening, for dinner, don't expect me to prepare you something elaborate, ok?" she said, waving a hand in front of him.

Viktor smiled and bended down to kiss her on her cheek. Hermione couldn't help smiling back while he exited.

He quickly walked out of the restaurant and took a deep breath in the cold air. He placed his hands in his pockets and touched the envelope again. He couldn't read that thing. Hermione would have killed him. He decided to walk to the Quidditch Pitch instead of Apparating there. He would have had more time to think about what to do.

Viktor wanted to know. He had to know. He would have known sooner or later. But was it right to know it before her? And was he ready to know something like that? Of course he was. It was all he had always wanted: a family with the girl that he loved. Maybe he could have asked someone about what to do. But who? Ginny Weasley? He rejected this option. Ginny and Hermione were best friends and she would have surely told her what was going on. Ron Weasley? He rejected this option too. Ron didn't understand a thing about girls. Harry Potter? Maybe Harry was the one that he looked for, but he wasn't all that better than Ron.

Without even noticing it, he reached the Quidditch Pitch in which he used to have his Quidditch trainings. To the Muggles, it looked like the old courtyard of an abandoned factory, but it was the place where the Chudley Cannons tried to do their best.

"Hey, Viktor."

"Hi, Ted," Viktor greeted his playmate back, grinning.

"Is everything alright? You are early," Ted asked him.

"Yeah, it is, thank you. And you are early, too. Vhat about you?"

"Everything is fine, thanks. Ready for the match this Saturday?"

"I hope so. Last training vas really good, vasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Ted, enthusiastically, "Since you are here, the Cannons are going better every day."

They entered the changing room and started to change their clothes. When Ted was ready, he looked at Viktor. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead," he said, lingering on his shoes. "I'm almost ready."

"Ok," said Ted, disappearing outside of the door and leaving Viktor alone. Viktor took his jeans and pulled the envelope out of the pocket. He stared at it for a long moment and then sighed heavily. He took out his wand and touched the envelope, which magically opened. The small piece of parchment inside was covered with strange numbers and words that Viktor barely understood. Why they didn't write only yes or no? He glanced at the bottom of the parchment and finally found something useful.

"Positive at the pregnancy test," he muttered, reading the last line. He stared in front of him. He would have become a father. Did he want that? Yes, he did. He absolutely did. Now he just had to ask her to marry him. But he didn't want to let her believe that he asked her that just because he found out that she was pregnant. He had to ask her before she found out that she was expecting. He had to be quick because she already had some suspicions about that, although she would have never done the test. But it wasn't important that she knew that she was pregnant, she couldn't know that he already knew. He would have asked her in the most romantic way that he would have been able to figure out.

"What are you reading?"

Viktor has been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone entered the changing room.

"A pregnancy test? Are you pregnant?" asked a man that was trying to read the piece of parchment.

Viktor put it away as quickly as he could. Then, turned his head to face him. "I'm not pregnant, Ron," he said, yet he couldn't help but smile.

Ron Weasley looked back at him. "Hermione?"

Viktor's smile became wider. He opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find anything to say, so he just nodded.

"Really?" asked Ron excitedly, "How far along is she? Is a boy or a girl? How does she feel? When-"

"She doesn't know yet," said Viktor, cutting him off.

Ron looked at him with his eyes wide open. "She doesn't know?"

Viktor shook his head.

"And you know it?"

Viktor nodded.

"Are you sure that she is pregnant?"

Viktor nodded again.

"And then, how is that possible?"

Viktor sighed and showed him the pregnancy test. "She doesn't know that her results vere ready this morning."

"And you took them without telling her?"

Viktor nodded.

"Wow, Hermione will get really angry," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Ron," Viktor said sarcastically.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What are you going to do now?"

Viktor smiled. "I'll ask her to marry me."

Ron smiled back. "How?"

"I don't know yet," said Viktor, suddenly becoming serious, "I thought that I could haff asked your sister for some good advice about-"

"Who? Ginny? She would tell Hermione everything," said Ron, waving a hand in front of Viktor.

"Yeah, that vas vhat I thought too," answered Viktor, "But then I don't really know who to ask."

Ron cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "My dear Viktor, you have one of the most famous playboy of all St. Catchpole in front of you."

Viktor looked at him and feared the worst. "But I don't vant to disturb you, I know that you are very busy vith your job right now and-"

"Rubbish," said Ron, grinning, "If I can find the time to come here and watch my favourite team's trainings, I can also find the time for my favourite player, don't you think?"

Viktor gulped. "Yes," he said weakly. Indeed, he hadn't lots to do at work. He and Harry were Aurors and since Voldemort's death, their work was only a small amount than before.

"I already have an idea, but I think that I have to work on it a little bit more," said Ron thoughtfully.

"You can talk to me after the training, if you vant," Viktor said, walking towards the door.

Ron followed him. "Of course I want. Don't worry, you'll be married to Hermione before you'll be able to say 'ring'," he said, patting Viktor on his shoulder. He then walked away giggling in a terrific way.

Viktor looked at him while he mounted his broomstick. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. He was Ron, after all, and he knew Hermione really well. Maybe he would have had some good idea.

'Maybe,' thought Viktor while he looked at Ron sitting on the terraces.


	2. Ron's Advice

Disclaimer: Guess what? Harry Potter is not mine!

A/N: Wow, I really didn't expect so much response about this story. Thanks a lot to all the people that reviewed. I've just noticed that this chapter is really short, sorry about that. Anyway, I think it's pretty funny, so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

To Halo of Darkness: Thank you very much for beta-reading this chapter, you are extremely precious to me.

**Ron's Advice**

Viktor made his way between several witches with their face painted with the colours of the Puddlemere United. "Herm-own-ninny, do you vant something to eat?" he asked Hermione when they finally reached the small coffee shop.

Hermione looked around herself and nodded. "Yes, please. I would love to eat some of those," she said, pointing to the sandwiches.

"Some?" asked Viktor, eyeing the triple-decker sandwiches in the window.

"Some. Why, is there something wrong?" she snapped at him.

"Something vrong? No, no," he answered quickly. "Ve take some of these," he said to the barman.

"How many people do you have to feed?" the barman asked.

"Just one," answered Viktor, smiling.

The barman raised his eyebrows and wrapped three sandwiches in some silver paper before handing them to Viktor.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," answered the barman, smiling.

They exited the coffee shop and tried to find their way back to their seats.

"Wow, this match is gonna be really exciting," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Really?" said Viktor, concerned.

"Of course," she replied as she unwrapped a sandwich.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, let's just say that coming to this Quidditch match wasn't on my 'to do' list, but I'm rather enjoying it," she said, biting the sandwich.

"Hermione, Viktor!" Ron made his way towards a group of young witches that were looking adoringly at Viktor.

"Hi, Ron," said Hermione, smiling.

"Hermione, you look like – hem – you are really nice," said Ron, who was going to say something like 'overweight' but decided to keep it for himself.

"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione.

"Viktor, my friend, are you ready?"

"Ready? For what, Viktor?" asked Hermione looking from Ron to him.

"For the match on Saturday, Herm-own-ninny," he answered quickly, "Right, Ron?"

Ron suppressed a giggle. "Yeah, for that, Hermione," he said blinking at Viktor. "Well, I should hurry, the match is gonna start in a few minutes. Harry and Ginny are coming soon."

"Vhere are you sitting?"

"Over there," said Ron, pointing at the other side of the Quidditch field, "Are you happy that you are here, Hermione?"

"Of course, Ron, didn't you know that Quidditch was my favourite sport?" she asked sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure that you'll like this match. By the way, did you see Wood?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure that we will see him, he is the Keeper, Ron."

"Right, see you later, then," he said, walking towards the other side of the field.

Hermione followed him with her eyes. "What was he talking about?"

"I don't know vhat do you mean," said Viktor, looking around the Quidditch field.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but, at that very moment, the amplified voice of the commentator filled the stadium. "Welcome to this Quidditch match. Today, we will have Puddlemere United against-" But Hermione's head was somewhere else, she was thinking about what Ron had said. She didn't go mad about Quidditch, but of course she was quite happy to be there with Viktor. And why did she have to like that match more than others? She was pretty sure that there was something that they, Ron and Viktor, were hiding something from her.

The players exited into the field on their brooms and started to zoom between the people sat on the terraces, who started to scream in excitement. They started to play and Puddlemere United scored almost immediately. Hermione noticed that Oliver Wood sent a greeting in her direction. Hermione looked around herself and was surprised to know that he was greeting her. The only time that Oliver has ever noticed her was in their third year when she cast that spell on Harry's glasses during the Quidditch match under the rain. She greeted him back.

"Is he Oliver Vood?" asked Viktor, interested.

Hermione nodded. "He was in his seventh year when I was in my third. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain."

"I know, Ron told me," said Viktor smiling.

"Ron? You talked with Ron about Oliver Wood?"

Viktor nodded.

"Why?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Ve vere talking of Quidditch and came up vith this subject. He said that he is a great Quidditch player."

Hermione nodded. "Just a little bit obsessed with Quidditch, but he was a good player."

Viktor waved a hand in front of her. "Right, right. Now vill you please pay attention to the match? It's gonna be really interesting."

Hermione glared at him, but didn't say anything. She started her second sandwich and paid the least attention as she could to the match.

When the break was approaching, Viktor started to check his watch every minute. "Are you nervous?" Hermione asked him, swallowing the last bite of her third and last sandwich.

"No," he said, trying to sound calm, "Should I be?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, then stood up.

"Vhere are you going?" Viktor asked her, seizing her arm.

"To the coffee shop. I want something else to eat," she answered, freeing herself from his grip.

"But, you can't."

"Why?" asked Hermione with her eyes flashing dangerously.

"B-because, the first half is almost over and then there's the break and you can go and-"

"Exactly, Viktor. There will be the break and so everybody will go to buy something to eat, I just want to avoid the queue," and without adding anything else, she disappeared between the people.

Viktor followed her with his gaze, then he turned towards Ron on the other side of the field and started to gesticulate nervously, trying to capture Ron's attention. But he was only spotted by Harry, who thought he was greeting him and greeted him back with a smile on his face. Viktor shook his head and indicated Ron. Harry looked questioningly to him, but then seemed to understand that he had to call Ron. He elbowed his best friend on his ribs and nodded towards Viktor. Finally, Ron looked at him. Viktor indicated the empty seat next to him. Ron seemed to realize something and smiled, raising his thumb. The Bulgarian shook his head and moved his arms faster. Ron smiled and whistled towards Wood, who smiled back to him and nodded, then he flew towards the ground and reached a man with his face painted with the colours of the Puddlemere that stood there with a long banner rolled under his arm. The man, who was exactly under the place where Viktor sat, nodded and started to walk in the middle of the Quidditch field.

Viktor followed him nervously. He had to do something. Hermione was still at the coffee shop and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. Viktor sat up and stepped quickly towards the parapet.

"Vait," he screamed, trying to capturing the attention of the man. But the people around him were screaming so much that he barely heard his own voice. He snorted and punched the parapet with all his force, but didn't notice that with his elbow, he hit a woman on the nose. She screamed in pain and stepped back, banging against a man. He lost his balance and fell over the parapet, right on the man that was beginning to unroll the banner. The man with the banner took some time to understand what happened to him, but when he recovered, he started to kick and beat the man that fell on him, who started to defend himself. When the players of the teams noticed the fight that that was occurring on the ground, they landed near the men and started to divide them. Before anybody could have understood what happened, the supporters of the teams were all in the field having a great fight with their wands. Some of the spells flew near Viktor, who was looking at them with his mouth wide open.

"Viktor." Ron made his way towards him. "What did you do that for? That man had a romantic declaration of your love for Hermione on that banner, why did you try to kill him? If you are having a rethinking, you could have just told me."

Viktor glared at him. "I'm not haffing a rethinking," he said stiffly, "I told you to vait because Herm-own-ninny vasn't here."

"What? Hermione wasn't there? Where did she go?"

"To the coffee shop to buy some more food."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Viktor sighed. "She could haff killed me, she vas hungry."

"But I thought that you were saying that I could proceed with my plan," protested Ron.

"I vas telling you the exact contrary," said Viktor raising his voice.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry approaching them.

Viktor and Ron exchanged a meaningful look.

"Nothing," said Viktor, while Ron said, "Hermione's pregnant."

Viktor glared at him again. "You are quick to grasp the meaning of my gestures," he snapped.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You should be clearer."

"Wow, wait a minute," said Harry, standing between the two of them. "Hermione's pregnant?" Both Ron and Viktor nodded. "That's great. Where is she?" he asked, looking around, "I want to congratulate her."

"You can't. She doesn't know yet," said Ron, grinning.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at them. Viktor sighed and started to explain everything: how yesterday he found out that she was pregnant and how Ron found out too. Then he started to explain Ron's idea of romanticism, which included a Quidditch match and a banner where Viktor asked Hermione to marry him. And finally, how they didn't quite understand each other and the mess he made.

Harry nodded understandingly. "So, Ron, you thought that it would have been cute if Viktor asked Hermione to marry him during a Quidditch match?"

Ron nodded. "I think it's a great idea."

"Well, let's hope that you will never need to do something like that for any girl that I know."

Ron snorted. "What do you suggest, then?"

Harry smiled. "Isn't that obvious? What does Hermione love most?"

Ron looked at his best friend puzzled.

"Books," answered Viktor.

"Exactly, and that's why you should – oh, hi, Hermione!"

"Hi, Harry. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Thanks, what about you?"

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "I was just a little bit hungry," she added when Harry noticed the pieces of pizza in her hands.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Well, I should go and find Ginny. She was screaming at some supporter of the other team. See you, Hermione, and talk to you later, Viktor."

Viktor nodded.

"Oh, my gosh," exclaimed Hermione, looking around herself. "What happened here?"

Ron suppressed his laughter and followed his friend, leaving Viktor the pleasure of finding an excuse for what happened in the Quidditch Field.


	3. Harry's Advice

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, not at all.

A/N: Well, what can I say? It's Harry's turn in this chapter. Oh, poor Viktor, I don't really envy him. By the way this is the 3rd chappy, so we are half-way through this fan fiction. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, this should be funny, but I'm not sure if it really is. TTFN

To Halo of Darkness: Thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter, and for being so quick. You are really nice.

**Harry's Advice**

The day after the Quidditch match, Viktor and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand in Diagon Alley.

"Why did we come here, Viktor?" Hermione asked for the tenth time.

Viktor sighed. "I just vanted to spend some time vith my lovely girlfriend," he said calmly.

Hermione nodded. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Vhat do you think about 'Flourish & Blott's?" he asked her.

"I think that you know me very well," she answered, smiling.

"Let's go, then."

They walked down the alley, looking in every shop window. Hermione stopped for a long moment in front of a sweets shop, but Viktor seized her arm and guided her to the bookshop.

"Look," said Hermione, pointing at a big sign near the door where the face of Gilderoy Lockhart smiled his 32-teeth smile. "Oh, my gosh. I can't believe they let him exit the hospital, I saw him last week and he was still terribly confused." She carefully read the sign. "He is here for a special occasion, but they don't say what it is about."

"Vell, aren't you happy that he is here?" asked Viktor, looking at Hermione intently.

Hermione laughed. "Happy? Well, I admit that if I were twelve years old, I would have been happy. But since I see him almost every day at work, well, I don't really mind anymore."

Viktor gulped. "But you vant to enter, right?"

Hermione looked through the window with her hands around her eyes. "There're a lot of people in there, I don't know. It will take us all day just to search for a decent book. I'm not so sure. Maybe we can come back here tomorrow, don't you think?"

Viktor looked at her. "But I thought that you vould haff been happy to meet your favourite teacher again."

Hermione glanced at Viktor. "How do you know that he was my teacher?"

Viktor smiled weakly. "Harry told me."

"You and Harry talked about my favourite teacher when I was twelve?" she asked him with her eyes wide open. Viktor nodded. "Why?"

"Ve just came up vith the subject."

"First you talk with Ron about Oliver Wood, a boy that we have not seen in ages and with whom we had barely talked, then you and Harry have a chat about my favourite teacher at school?" she asked him with her eyebrows raised. Viktor nodded again. Hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like 'Men.' Then she sighed and pushed open the door of the bookshop.

"Hermione." Harry was trying to make his way towards the crowd of people that surrounded Lockhart. "How are you doing? Did you see who is here today?"

Hermione looked at him. "Hi, Harry. Yes, I did. And at this, the question of what you are doing here came up.

Harry smiled. "What do you mean?"

"You and Ron sent Lockhart to the hospital," she said matter-of-factly. "I thought that you weren't so keen on seeing him again."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering what he was doing out of the hospital. You know, Ginny and I were walking down the alley and saw the sign outside, so we just decided to come in and have a look."

"Ginny is here?" asked Hermione, looking around.

Harry nodded. "She is over there, talking to Lavender. You know, Lavender would have never lost the occasion to see Lockhart again," he said, blinking to Hermione.

"Wow," said Hermione sarcastically, "I'll go and greet them."

She left Harry and Viktor and made her way between groups of young girls that were screaming Lockhart's name. Viktor followed her with his eyes then he turned towards Harry.

"She doesn't seem really happy to be here. Are you sure that she really liked this man?"

"Who? Lockhart? Of course she did, she was madly in love with him-"

"Vhen she vas tvelve," Viktor pointed out.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you think that my plan is worse than Ron's, then-"

"I don't think that your plan vill be vorse than Ron's," he said bitterly.

"Well, don't tell Ron this, but I think that you asked the wrong person if you wanted something romantic."

"I didn't ask him anything." Protested Viktor. "He just offered me his help, and I vasn't able to say no to him."

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. You asked the right person now."

Viktor looked at him concerned. "It's not exactly like I asked you either, but can you repeat of vhat your plan will consist?"

Harry nodded and lowered his voice, "Lockhart will come out from that place," he said, pointing at the other side of the bookshop. "He will do all his usual things like signing autographs and smiling, and then he will announce that he has something to-"

Harry was interrupted by the screams of the girls, which became louder as the lights went off. He looked around himself and checked his watch. "Ready?" he asked Viktor, smiling.

"No," snapped Viktor, "Hermione is not here."

Harry realized that Hermione was still with Ginny and Lavender and panicked for a minute. He tried to step towards them, but a girl elbowed him in his stomach because he passed in front of her and obscured her vision of Lockhart, who was now exiting from behind a magically lighted curtain.

"Good morning, my adoring fans," said Lockhart with a smile, "I'm so happy to be again among you, to see you and, above all, to let you see me."

All the girls clapped their hands and sighed.

"I have been busy lately. But they finally decided to let me come here and let you rejoice in my presence."

Again, the girls clapped their hands. Viktor looked at them bewildered. He couldn't understand why all of them were going crazy for that man.

"Anyway," continued Lockhart, "My best friend, Harry Potter, wrote something for me to say." Harry too was lighted magically, while Lockhart took out some small pieces of parchment. "But I don't need all this help," he said, throwing the parchment away to the crowd of screaming girls like a handful of confetti. Harry looked horrified at Lockhart.

"Vhat is he doing?" asked Viktor, who was starting to fear the worst.

Harry shook his head and gestured to wait.

"But," went on Lockhart, "I know what you wanted me to say by heart."

"Oh, my gosh," murmured Harry.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" asked Viktor.

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, I don't know if he will remember all the things that I wrote on the parchments-"

"Vhy shouldn't he?" asked Viktor, who seemed on the verge of losing his patience.

"Did I tell you that he was in the hospital?"

Viktor nodded.

"Did I tell you why?"

"No."

"Well, it's just that he had a little accident with Ron's wand. He was trying to cast a Memory Charm on me, but Ron's wand was broken and the charm retorted against himself – well, it's funny, isn't it?"

"No," said Viktor, staring at Lockhart.

Lockhart cleared his throat and smiled again. "Hermione Granger," he said while the light turned towards Hermione, "Will you marry me?"

Viktor could see Hermione turning a bright magenta colour under the light. Lavender brought her hands to her mouth and shot an envious glare at her, and Ginny started to laugh madly. All the other girls started to clap their hands and scream.

"Viktor?" Harry waved a hand in front of his friend.

Viktor looked at him blankly. "Did he just ask my girlfriend to marry him?"

"I'm afraid he did, but I don't think that Hermione will take it seriously," said Harry matter-of-factly.

Viktor nodded. "You know if I vere you, I vould go."

Harry looked at him without understanding. "Why?"

"Because he told everybody that you asked him to say that things. Herm-own-ninny vill think that it vas just a joke that put her in such terrible embarrassment."

Harry realized that what Viktor was saying was true. He nodded and started to move towards the door, when he felt a hand seize his arm. "Harry Potter, don't you dare leave this place before you tell me what's going on," screamed Hermione who was still blushing.

Harry feared for his life. Viktor looked at them and couldn't help feeling sorry for both Hermione and Harry.

"Hey, Viktor!" Ginny reached him and smiled.

"Hi, Ginny," said Viktor without taking his eyes away from Harry and Hermione.

"Are you okay? You seem concerned about something."

"I'm fine," he answered, looking at her.

"If you are concerned about Lockhart, you don't have to worry. They will send him back to St. Mungo's after his little show. Yeah, of course, Hermione works in there – but I don't think that she will consent to marry him," she said, laughing.

"No," answered Viktor absentmindedly.

"I wonder why Harry did such a stupid joke to Hermione. I mean, it was stupid, wasn't it? And most importantly, you were there and you are her boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Are you really sure that you are ok?" she asked, looking at him intently.

Viktor shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I'm sure."

Ginny smiled. "Well, if it's because of Hermione's pregnancy, then you shouldn't be worry at all, I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful father."

Viktor smiled. "Thank you, Ginny. But it's not because of Herm-own – how do you know?" he asked her with his eyes wide open. "Harry and Ron told you?"

"Harry and Ron? No, why?"

"Because they vere the only two that knew that," he said matter-of-factly.

"The only two? What about Hermione?" asked Ginny, grinning.

"Herm-own-ninny? She doesn't know it yet," said Viktor uncertainly.

"Really? I thought that you were the one that shouldn't know it."

"But she has not yet seen the result of the exams," Viktor protested weakly.

"And you have?" asked Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

Viktor nodded sheepishly. "I found her results, and I read them."

"And you didn't tell her?" Viktor shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I vanted to ask her to marry me before she found out that she vas pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't vant her to think that I'm asking her to marry me just because I found out that she vas pregnant," he said, lowering his eyes.

Ginny brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Viktor." Viktor looked at her without understanding her gesture. "You are so cute," she said smiling. Viktor smiled back. "But," she said laughing, "You asked Ron and Harry for advice?"

"I didn't," he said quickly, "They offered me their help, but I didn't ask them."

"Yeah, you are not a fool," said Ginny, smiling.

Viktor nodded. "But you said that Herm-own-ninny already knows that she is pregnant?"

Ginny smiled. "A girl knows things like those. But she wasn't sure, that's why she did the exams."

Viktor sighed. "Then I should talk to her, but I really vanted to ask her to marry me before she vas sure of the pregnancy."

Ginny seemed to think about his words very intently. "Well, you know, if you want, I can help you," she said smiling.

Viktor looked at her and realized something; she was a girl. She knew Hermione better than Ron and Harry and above all, she was a girl. A girl.

"I vould be really happy if you vould help me," he said, smiling back at her. Ginny leaned towards his ear and whispered something to him, then she started to giggle and walked away towards Harry and Hermione, leaving Viktor with a smile stamped on his face.


	4. Ginny's Advice

Disclaimer: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Viktor are not mine (not that the others are, but these are the ones that appears in this chapter).

A/N: Naturally the only fan fiction that I can update regularly is the one beta-read by Halo. Well, I'm sorry to say that we are close to an end with this story, next chapter will be the last one. I really hope that you'll enjoy this chappy, it's funny, I think. I know that Ron isn't so stupid in the books, but he is a funny character so I like to play with him.

To Halo of Darkness: Thanks a lot for beta-reading this chapter. You did a wonderful job, as always.

**Ginny's Advice**

Viktor looked at his reflection in the mirror for the tenth time. He didn't look so bad after all. The tie was almost choking him, but it didn't matter. He wanted everything to be perfect for their evening together. Hermione was still in the bathroom, trying to tame her bushy hair in the best way possible. He reminded her how pretty she looked at the Yule Ball and now she was trying to arrange her hair like she did that evening. Unluckily, it was a long and complicated process, so she had been occupying the bathroom for almost a couple of hours. Viktor knocked on the door.

"I'm not ready," he heard Hermione's voice answer him from the other side of the door.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll be vaiting for you downstairs."

"Okay," answered Hermione.

Viktor climbed down the stairs and sat on the sofa in the small living room of their house. He placed a hand in his pocket and took out a little box. He opened it and stared at the ring. It was a thin, silver ring with a small shining diamond in the middle. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find the courage to do what he was going to do. When he heard Hermione's steps on the stairs, he placed the ring back into his pocket quickly.

"How do I look?" she asked, walking slowly in front of Viktor.

"Beautiful," he said quickly.

She was wearing a long blue dress and a white shirt. It was simple but looked really nice on her. Her hair was arranged almost exactly like during the Yule Ball.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, smiling. He had told her that they would have a wonderful evening.

"Novhere," he answered, smiling back.

"Nowhere?" she asked, her smile fading away.

"Novhere, ve are going to haff a beautiful evening at home." He stood up and took Hermione's hand, guiding her to the dining room.

"Home?" she asked confused, "You made me dress up for an evening at home? I could have worn a pyjama."

"That's vhy I didn't tell you that ve vere staying at home," he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled. She followed Viktor into the dining room and when she saw it, she couldn't help smiling.

The table was decorated with a vase of roses and a couple of candles. Near it there was a trolley with all sorts of dishes that looked delicious.

"Viktor," whispered Hermione, "Did you cook all by yourself?"

"Of course he did," said somebody at Hermione's back.

"Ginny?" Hermione turned to face his friend and she spotted Harry and Ron too. They were all dressed up like waiters. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here," said Ron, pulling back a chair and letting Hermione sit down, "to give you the best evening you have ever had."

Hermione looked at Viktor. "Oh, Viktor, that's so romantic."

"Thank you," said Viktor, taking her hand and smiling.

"Well, well, well," said Ron, interrupting the tender moment. "As the first course, we have prepared-"

"Viktor has prepared," Ginny corrected him.

Ron cleared his throat. "Viktor has prepared lobster and pâté of goose."

They ate everything they were served. Hermione particularly enjoyed the dessert very much and couldn't help giggling every now and then. Harry and Ron turned out to be two almost perfect waiters under Ginny's direction, except for the fact that Ron spilt some wine on Viktor and Harry made some ice cream fall on Hermione's dress.

"Now, my dearest," Ginny said to Hermione and Viktor, "If you need something, we will be in the living room, just call us." And she pulled Ron and Harry out of the dining room.

"Oh, Viktor, that was the best evening I've ever had," Hermione said, smiling.

"I'm happy about that, Herm-own-ninny, and it's not yet finished," he said, pulling out the box from the pocket.

"Herm-own-ninny," he said seriously, "I haff tried to tell you how much I love you in many vays in these last days."

"Really?" she asked him puzzled.

Viktor nodded. "Yes. And I haff never found the right vay to show you all my love. But tonight, I vanted to ask you a thing."

Hermione held her breath. She looked at Viktor's hands which were fighting with the top of the box. When he managed to open it, he stood up and kneeled in front of Hermione. "Herm-own-ninny, vill you marry me?" he asked her with the ring in his hand.

Hermione brought a hand at her mouth in surprise. She expected everything but this.

"Oh, Viktor, I don't know what to say," she started uncertainly.

Viktor panicked. "Say yes and you vill make me the happiest vizard on Earth."

Hermione looked right into his eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

Viktor took something like thirty seconds to understand what had just happened. Then, when he finally recovered from the shock, he stood up, put on the ring on Hermione's finger and hugged her. "That's vonderful, ve haff to tell Harry and Ron and Ginny," he said, running in the living room.

Hermione heard him screaming, "She said yes," and then everybody congratulated Viktor. They finally came into the diving room and circled Hermione.

"So, Hermione, you are getting married," said Harry patting her back, "May I have a kiss from the bride?" And he kissed her on her cheeks.

"Hermione," said Ginny, hugging her tightly, "I'm so happy for you, what wonderful news."

"So, Hermione," said Ron, smiling, "Are you going to marry him before or after the baby?"

Everybody seemed to stop. All eyes turned towards Ron. "What?" he asked awkwardly.

"How do you know that I might be pregnant?" Hermione asked him softly.

"You are pregnant," he turned towards Viktor. "You did tell her." Viktor didn't move. "You didn't tell her?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted at her brother's incapacity.

"Viktor?" asked Hermione, looking at him. He seemed deeply interested in his hands. "How did you know that I'm pregnant?"

Viktor didn't answer.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Well, it's getting late and I think that Ron, Harry and I have to go," she said, moving towards the door.

"No," said Hermione seriously, "You will wait. I want an explanation."

"Herm-own-ninny, they don't haff anything to do vith this. It vas all my fault."

"How did you know that I was pregnant?"

"Three days ago, vhen I came to pick you up at St. Mungo's, your exams vere ready. I took and read them," he said sheepishly.

Hermione brought a hand to her mouth. "You did what? I wanted to be the first one to know the results."

"I know, but-"

"You knew?" she asked in a high tone of voice.

Viktor nodded. "I'm sorry, I vas just curious."

"Curious?" she asked him bewildered. "Curious? I had the right to know it before you."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, since he is the father, I think that he had the right to know it at the same times as you."

Hermione glared at him. "I'm the mother. I wanted to know first – or at least before all the others. Did you tell that to anybody else?"

"I didn't tell it to anybody," protested Viktor.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny," said Hermione, counting on her fingers.

"You told Ginny," Ron pointed out.

Hermione snorted. "Looks like all my friends are against me," she hissed.

"That's not true," said Ron. "We were just trying to help Viktor to find the most romantic way to ask you to marry him."

"You did a great job, then," she said bitterly. "But I'm not gonna marry a liar." She took the ring off her finger and gave it back to Viktor, stomping up the stairs.

"Great job, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically.

"What did I do? I just congratulated Hermione like you and Harry did," protested Ron.

"We didn't tell her about the baby," said Harry matter-of-factly.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that Viktor already told her."

Viktor glared at Ron, but didn't say anything.

Harry smiled. "You know, Viktor, I've just had a wonderful idea for making you and Herm-"

Viktor shook his head. "No, thanks, Harry. Next time I vant to ask some girl to marry me, I'll do it all by myself," he said, walking towards the sofa and lying down on it.

Ginny walked towards him and kneeled next to him. "Don't worry, Viktor, everything is going to be alright. We'll help you. Good night," she said, walking towards the chimney and using some Floo Powder to reach the Burrow with Harry and Ron.

Viktor wasn't sure if that was a threat or an offer of help.


	5. Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

Disclaimer: I really would like to own Harry Potter, but it's not exactly like that. By the way, I can always borrow it, can't I? Just for fun. Oh, by the way, the title comes from a song, I think that it's sung by Sweetbox, but I don't know if it's only a cover what they did, anyway, I like their version!

A/N: Well, I challenge you all to find a beta-reader faster than Halo. By the way, this is the last chapter, folks! I wanted to thank, all the people that read this story. And then, thanks to all the people that put this story in their Alerts list and in their Favourites list. And last, but not least, a very big thank you to all the people that reviewed, those reviews really made my day. lol. Well, I hate to beg for reviews, but if I'll say this I don't think that it's exactly begging. If you feel like leaving a review, and it's about year 3000 and the aliens have invaded the Earth or Voldy has won the Battle against Harry Potter, leave it anyway, I swear that I'll find the way to read it! And I'll also reply at them (if you want me to!)! I'm sorry, but I don't want to stop writing this Author's Note anytime soon, because I want to reach the 10000 words, that would be really cool, wouldn't it? So, well, I know that this chapter is short, and that the entire story is not so good, but I'm fairly better writing sad/angst/drama/tragedy stories. Well, I think I bored you enough, sorry! But it was my last A/N to this story. Thanks again, you are all so nice, and plus, I reached the 10000 words. Cheers! No, wait, still a couple of words... Another couple of words... Now!

To Halo of Darkness: Thanks a lot for your invaluable help with this fan fiction. How can you be so perfect? Lot of love!

**Everything Is Gonna Be Alright**

Hermione hadn't spoken to Viktor since the evening before. She was happy that she had work that morning so she could have some time to think about all the things that had happened.

She was changing her clothes in the changing room when the door burst open.

"Hi Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and without even looking at the person that entered, she answered, "I'm changing my robes, Ginny."

"I can see that," she answered, smiling, "But I wanted to talk with you."

"Really? What a pity that I don't want to talk with you," Hermione snapped.

"I don't mind. I'll talk, you'll listen," said Ginny, sitting down on a chair.

Hermione snorted and kept on buttoning her white coat.

"Okay, first of all, there's a reason behind Viktor's behaviour."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn't answer.

"He did it because he loves you."

"He lied," pointed out Hermione.

"When?"

"When he didn't tell me that he knew that I was pregnant."

"He omitted to tell you that, but there's a explanation for that. Do you want to hear it?"

"I'm dying to know it," Hermione answered sarcastically.

"He wanted to ask you to marry him before you found out that he already knew that you were pregnant," Ginny said quickly.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione, confused.

"He didn't want you to think that he was asking you to marry him just because of the baby."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "It's crazy, isn't it?"

Hermione smiled. "Just a little bit."

"I think that he is really in love with you, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Then why did he have to tell everybody that I was pregnant?"

"He didn't say anything to anybody," said Ginny.

"What about Ron and Harry and you?"

"Wait, Ron found out by himself. He managed to read your pregnancy test without Viktor's permission."

"Did he?"

"You know how my brother is."

Hermione nodded. "What about Harry?"

"Ron told him."

"And what about you?"

"You told me."

"I wasn't sure. I just told you that maybe I was pregnant."

"Well, it was enough for me."

Hermione snorted.

"Hermione, in these last three days, Viktor tried in every way to find the right moment to ask you and you didn't even notice."

"Three days? Only last night did he try to ask me in a decent way."

Ginny shook her head. "Two days ago, at the Quidditch match."

"What?"

"Viktor, Ron and Oliver Wood had prepared an enchanted banner in which Viktor asked you to marry him."

"I didn't see it."

"Of course you didn't. Ron did one of his usual messes and Viktor made a wizard fall on the man that brought the banner."

"During a Quidditch match?"

"It was Ron's idea. He thought that it would have been romantic asking to marry someone during a Quidditch match."

"And the day before yesterday, what happened?" asked Hermione with a half smile on her face.

"In Diagon Alley, Gilderoy Lockhart should have announced that Viktor was asking you to marry him, but they had some little problems. You know Lockhart's little mania of always being under the reflectors."

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "Why Lockhart?"

"Because Harry thought that it would have been cool if the man on whom you had a crush when you were twelve would have been the one that told you that Viktor wanted to marry you."

"And now I guess that last night was-"

"All my idea," said Ginny proudly.

"You organized everything?"

"What? Oh no, no, I didn't. I just gave Viktor a little advice," she said, smiling.

"And this advice would be?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Doing the right thing."

Hermione sat down next to Ginny, looking at her hands. "He decided on everything?"

Ginny nodded. "We just offered our help to make the evening unforgettable."

"I think that it will be unforgettable," said Hermione, smiling.

"Indeed." And they both started to giggle uncontrollably for almost five minutes.

"I think that I should tell Viktor that I'm sorry, then," said Hermione when her giggles faded away.

"I'm happy to hear that, Hermione, because last night, I told him that I would have helped him with you. He didn't seem really happy, though."

"I wonder why," Hermione replied, smiling. "Well, when I come back home, I'll tell him that I'm sorry and that, if the offer still stands, I want to marry him."

"What? You want to wait till you come back home?"

"Ginny, I cannot come home now. I start my shift in 5 minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"Hermione," said Ginny, jumping to her feet, "You are pregnant! Just tell everybody that you don't feel well and they'll let you come home."

"I don't know, Ginny. I don't feel bad. I don't want to lie," said Hermione, lowering her voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hermione, we have a wedding to save."

Hermione smiled. "Okay, just give me time to change back to my normal clothes and-"

"Don't bother changing your clothes. I'll tell the Healers. Just go now, I'm sure that Viktor is still at home."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Hey, Ginny, thanks a lot," she said before she Disapparated.

"Sure, Hermione," said Ginny, smiling.

Hermione Apparated into her living room, which was still obscured, because Viktor didn't bother to raise the rolling shutter. "Well?" she asked, looking at Viktor's shape on the sofa.

Viktor looked at her. "Herm-own-ninny?" he asked uncertainly.

"Who did you expect? Father Christmas?" she answered, laughing.

Viktor looked at her. "I thought that there vere more possibilities for me to talk to Father Christmas than vith you today."

Hermione sat down next to him. "I talked to Ginny."

"Really?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "She explained everything."

Viktor nodded, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"You could have told me what you wanted to do," she said sweetly.

Viktor raised his eyebrows. "You didn't give me time," he pointed.

"So you are saying that it's my fault-"

"No," he almost screamed. "No, I'm not."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

Viktor nodded while Hermione kneeled down next to him. "Will you marry me?"

Viktor smiled. "Of course," he said, grabbing his fiancée and starting to kiss her.

"We'll have to decide a lot of things. The place, the day-"

"Herm-own-ninny," said Viktor, looking at her, "I don't mind. You can choose the place and the date that you prefer. I'll love all the things that you'll love."

"Well, I love you, Viktor," said Hermione, smiling.

Viktor seemed to think about her words. "I love me too, but I also love you."

Hermione laughed. "Let's go. I'll prepare something for you for breakfast." Viktor followed her in the kitchen and from that moment on, they already started to feel like a family.

- The End -


End file.
